Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cover. In particular, the present invention relates to a bracket cover for covering a bracket of a bicycle brake lever.
Background Information
In a brake lever that is attached to a drop handlebar, there are cases in which the user operates the brake lever by gripping the bracket. An attaching portion is provided on one end of the bracket for attaching to the handlebar, and a brake lever is provided on the other end. The bracket is covered by a bracket cover, which is made using a soft material having elasticity, such as synthetic rubber (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1998-316073). In this type of bracket cover, there are cases in which working is carried out with the surface of the bracket exposed. The bracket cover is attached and detached by folding a tubular shaped portion from one end towards the other end while pulling and stretching the bracket cover.